


Hypoxia

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Established Relationship, Gore, Gutting, Home Sickness sorta, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, Panic Attacks, Slight Sea Sickness, Someone stop me, Vomiting, sad childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Hypoxia. Noun, Pathology. Diminished availability of oxygen to the body tissues; its causes are many and varied and includes a deficiency of oxygen in the atmosphere
 
There are no seas in the Outback. This is a fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog are about to leave the outback, and Junkrat has no experience with the sea.
> 
> Aaaaaaand here I am again! this one is kinda hurt/comfort, sorta. at this point Sad and hut rat is pretty much my entire aesthetic. I had a lot of fun writing this one, i hope you also enjoy it!! I had a blast!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

There are no seas in the Outback. This is a fact. 

There simply wasn't much water in Oz, not enough to make large bodies of water. Maybe there were in the past, but for now, they were none. There was no reason to learn how to swim.   
Roadhog knew, having learned way before while he was still Mako. He recalled when he was a child and would swim in lakes and rivers. It's one of those things you never forget- like riding a bicycle, someone once told him. It has been years since he attempted it, however. Decades, even, and he was a very different size last time he had taken a swim. He was almost sure nowadays he would just sink to the bottom like a rock. 

Junkrat however, was different. 

He must have been very young when the Omnium exploded and everything went to hell, and Oz was nothing but wasteland. When they arrived to Sydney, Junkrat practically stared with a mixture of awe and horror at the sea. His big yellows eyes just stared while he poked Roadhog saying how that just wasn't _right_ , why is there so much water?   
It was strange- Roadhog knew that Junkrat didn't have experience with how Australia was before the explosion, but to see it himself was just bizarre. 

"It's the ocean," Roadhog had told him. He pointed one of his fingers towards the blue horizon. "Its made out of water." 

"Outta water?" Junkrat stared at it, wide eyes. "It ain't polluted?" 

"No," Roadhog huffed, grip tightening in the handles of his bike. He continued to drive through the road as Junkrat leaned a bit out of his sidecar, staring at the ocean with wonder. 

"All that water, an' we were dyin' back at Oz! And here there is just shit ton! Why don't we just drink from 'ere?!" Junkrat roared against the engine, pissed off. 

"It's salt water, you can't drink it." 

"What?" Junkrat asked, confused. 

"It has salt in it. You can't drink it." 

"Shit! All that water, an' ye can't even drink it?!" Junkrat growled. "What's tha point?!" 

Roadhog snorted, eyes glued to the road as they continued to make their way. 

 

That was the first time Jamison had ever seen the ocean.   
Roadhog had told him about the beaches, and how people loved to go on vacation to them. To get their feet wet, and sunburnt. Junkrat never understood it- why would they want to be around so much water? You couldn't even drink it. Useless.   
It made him nervous, too see so much water. Like it wasn't natural for there to be so _much_ of it. He wanted to ignore it, but it made his mind itch.   
Even looking at it made him feel strange, forcing him to cover himself up with a blanked stashed deep in the sidecar. He curled himself on it, and tried to ignore the smell of salt in the air. He bit his lip, being lulled by the sound of Roadhog's bike roaring in the wind. 

 

\--- 

 

"How's it gonna be?" Junkrat said with his mouth full, shoving spoonfuls of canned meat inside his mouth and swallowing quickly without even tasting the meat. Probably for the best- it was way past its expiration date. "We gotta leave tha' country- how we gonna go about it? We can't drive, roight? Cus' of the ocean an' shit." 

Roadhog grunted in affirmation, mask tipped just enough for his mouth to be uncovered, eating from his can with more calm and manners than his partner. He used to scold Junkrat for eating in such a gross way, Junkrat recalled, but after a while Roadhog must have given up because he stopped giving him crap. Roadhog raised two of his fingers, Junkrat observed as he licked his chapped lips. 

"Two ways outta 'ere, huh?" He licked his spoon clean. "Either air or water, eh?" 

Roadhog huffed. "We will go by sea." 

"Huh?" Junkrat felt fear crawl up his stomach. "Why? We could snatch a plane, roight?" 

"Can't ride a plane. Too much security. Small place. Boat is better." 

"Come on, 'Hog! Ya tellin' me ya too chicken to steal a plane?" Junkrat threw the empty can behind his shoulder, getting close to Roadhog as he poked the meaty shoulder. "Ya really tellin' me that Roadhog rather do things tha' easy way? Really, mate?" 

Roadhog looked at him intense, and Junkrat felt his muscles tense. "Do _you_ know how to pilot a plane?" 

"Do ya know how to pilot one of those big boats?" Junkrat asked back. He felt like it was an absolutely reasonable question. Roadhog finished eating his food, pushing his mask down to cover his entire face once again. 

"No need. These boats are big. Hide away. Planes are small. Too guarded." 

Junkrat snarled, he wanted to continue fighting for the sake of fighting but it was like Roadhog sensed that, placing his huge hand on Junkrat's face and wrapping it around his skull. Junkrat argued against it, his complaints and protests being muffled by Roadhog's palm. He gave up after several minutes of yelling against the calloused skin, eventually giving up. Roadhog patted at his head silently, as Junkrat just curled up next to him staring at the fire. 

 

\--- 

 

It had taken them a long while before they gathered everything they needed for the trip. Roadhog had told him that they should expect to be at sea at least a week. They practically drove around all of Junkrat's stashes, getting all the supplies needed- they wouldn't be back to Australia for a while. 

Or, ever, really. 

That made Junkrat's stomach clench in some way. He hated it- he hated that the entire damn continent was out to get him and what was rightfully his (and 'Hog's), but it was his _home_. It was all he ever had, and now he was going to leave forever. Good riddance, he thought, but there was a part of him that made him feel uneasy. 

Oh, whatever. It was bound to happen some day. 

Junkrat took care of the weapons they needed for their world heist- Roadhog was the one that took care of the food and supplies so they wouldn't die of starvation in the middle of the sea. It had taken them about a week to gather everything necessary. Junkrat like always, had been an impatient shit during the entire process, but Roadhog kept telling him that it was necessary.   
They had the entire thing planned. They would sneak into the cargo ship via one of the containers- it should be easy enough. The cargo ship would travel to Europe, Roadhog had told him. That meant it would be about three or four weeks at sea. That made Junkrat feel uneasy, but he was already feeling uneasy about the whole situation, so he ignored it. 

His anxiety showed. Junkrat was less chattier than usual, metal fingers tapping against the ground as his leg bounced up and down. He didn't notice he was biting his lip until Roadhog tapped him softly in the shoulder. 

"Something wrong?" Roadhog asked. Junkrat suddenly felt very aware of himself, averting his gaze from the man and staring at his feet instead. 

"Nah. When are we leavin'?" Junkrat started to poke at the fire with a stick. Roadhog sighed, having told him thousands of times before. 

"Tomorrow. Before sun rises. We'll sneak in one of those big cargo boxes." 

"Oi, roight. Okay." Junkrat went silent as he continued to poke at the fire. Roadhog stared at him. Junkrat stared at the fire, feeling his stomach swirl in anxiety and anticipation. He snapped the twig with his metal hand, throwing the bits to the fire. "Ya gonna miss it?" 

Roadhog stared at him, he didn't say a thing so Junkrat continued. "I mean, this place. Australia. Ya gonna miss it?" 

The man grunted and Junkrat couldn't tell if it was a yes or not. Normally he was good at reading his bodyguard, but this time his own brain was failing him. "No." 

"No?" Junkrat chuckled, hand digging into the sand beneath him. 

"Not like this," Roadhog rolled his shoulders. Junkrat sucked a breath, knot formed on his throat. He constantly forgot that Roadhog was older and that he lived in a different Australia- one were you didn't have to fight tooth and nail to survive. Roadhog had told him stories about it, about how different everything was. Stories about Roadhog when he was young, before the explosion. Before everything got ruined. Before he was Roadhog. 

That was so alien to him, to think there was a time where Roadhog didn't exist. Junkrat didn't believe it was true- how could it be? It was bizarre to even consider. 

"Wouldn't know 'bout that, mate." Junkrat, however, was different. He was way too young when the Omnium exploded- he had no memory of how the world was before it all. He guessed he was lucky about that- he wouldn't have to worry about the nostalgia of not living in such a shit land. Roadhog stared at him, silent as ever. He never said it, but Junkrat could tell easily how Roadhog felt in some way responsible that he never got to experience a world without so much violence. He knew this by the tender touches his bodyguard would give him wherever the topic came to light, how his big fingers would ruffle his hair gently, and cradle him a little bit closer that night. 

Junkrat deeply appreciated it. 

"Are you?" Roadhog's question made him span out of his thoughts. Junkrat frantically looked around, throwing rocks and twigts to the fire. His leg bounced faster, the metal joint of his metal knee creaking. 

"Why should I?" He laughed out, cracking his shoulders. "Piece of shit land- everyone hunting me treasure an' wanting me dead. Why should I miss it?" 

Roadhog stared at him and Junkrat felt it. His chest got tight, and he sighed. 

"Every bloody day I've got to run away or else! Radiation, harsh sun- this piece of shit place, it blows, roight?! It- It's fuckin' messed up. It messed us up. It bloody made us rot!" Junkrat yelled as he threw sand to the fire. It got weaker, but continued burning. 

"Shit, I-" He hissed, kicking at the sand beneath him. "This place is a fuckin' piece of shit! An' yet- I think 'bout leavin for good like I planned for bloody years, an' it feels weird. Ya know? Like, it fucking makes me feel like a cunt." Junkrat didn't realize he was pulling at his hair until his scalp began to sting. He retreated his fingers, shoving them underneath him as to not pull out the little hair he actually had. 

"It's your home," Roadhog rumbled."It's shit, that's what!" Junkrat bit at his flesh nails without realizing, metal hand digging at his thigh. "It ain't nothin but a piece of bloody garbage! Full of bloody blokes tryin' to gut me alive!" He must have gotten up, because now he was standing in front of the fire, hands gesturing wild in the air. He kicked at his feet, snarling in anger. 

"I hate this bloody piece of shit place! I ain't ever gonna come back!" 

Roadhog didn't say a word. He sat cross legged near him, staring at the young Junker as he paced in front of the fire. Junkrat felt his chest beat hard, chest rising up and down along with his panting. His muscles stiffened, brow furrowed. Why should he care about Australia? Damn place left him to rot. Damn place ruined him. Why should he _care_?   
His shoulders sagged, anger replaced by... by something else. His muscles loosened, hunching into himself without realizing. He sighed, staring at the fire next to him. 

"It's all I got," Junkrat said softly, legs feeling too weak to hold him up. He sat on the sand, hands rubbing at his legs nervously. His eyes stung and he felt like he was drowning, chest becoming tighter and it was harder to breathe. He sucked in air sharply, attempting to get oxygen to his lungs. "It- fuck, 'Hog, it's all I've got. I ain't got anythin' else to call home." 

He chuckled breathless, fingers digging painfully into the flesh of his thighs. "Oi, ain't that just pathetic? Calling this garbage place me home. But- It's all I got." 

Silence followed, until Roadhog wrapped a hue arm around Junkrat's shoulders and dragged him closer. Junkrat dug his face on Roadhog's chest, sighing at how good the proximity felt. His heart calmed, the fog in his mind clearing as he pressed against his bodyguard. He already felt better, the buzzing in his ears weakening at the grip. 

"Tha' entire Outback wants me dead, an' yet I still gonna miss it?" he breathed out, and felt Roadhog's squeeze him closer. "Ain't that just the saddest thing ya ever heard?" 

Roadhog shrugged once again, his huge fingers easily wrapping around Junkrat's shoulders. 

"It ain't your fault. Ya don't know nothing else." Roadhog's voice grounded him. It made his muscles relax, and made that itch in his mind go away. This man had so much power over him and Junkrat felt like he should be worried about that, but he welcomed it instead. 

"We'll rot the entire damn world," Junkrat breathed, scooting closer to Roadhog as his entire body pressed against the massive gut. Roadhog didn't protest. "We gonna' make 'em know what the Outback is like, roight?" 

Roadhog laughed, the snout of his mask pressed against Junkrat's scalp. "We'll make them remember what happened to us." 

His chest untightened, and he was now able to breathe like normal once again. His muscles relaxed, and Junkrat felt at bliss against the soft skin of Roadhog's chest and belly. As long as they had each other, they would be okay. 

 

\--- 

 

Sneaking in has been pretty easy. Too easy, in fact- Junkrat expected that breaking into one of the shipping containers would be more of a challenge, he didn't even get to blow anything up yet. They had to be silent, Roadhog had warned him. They could be as loud and violent as they wanted when they reached land, but for now they would have to be stealthy.   
The container they had broken into had a lot of fancy furniture in it. Beds, sofas, desks, lamps and other useless decorations that served no purpose at all apart from looking pretty and expensive. It was pretty crowded but they managed to stash Roadhog's huge bike in it by throwing some of the furniture to the other side of the container, piling them up comically. Once safely stashed inside they closed the container once more, and waited. 

This was the worst part, Junkrat thought. Having to just wait, to keep on caged inside that container for weeks until they reached land- he wasn't thrilled, but as Roadhog said it was the safest, better way. This way they would keep all their weapons, and Roadhog wouldn't have to leave his bike behind. It wriggled underneath his skin, made him want to bite his nails off- but he would have to suck it up. Once it ended, they would be free.   
Junkrat laid on one of the white couches, smearing it with dirty fingerprints. Roadhog made sure his bike hadn't been damaged during the stashing. Junkrat was busy painting little smiley faces with his dingerprints on the surface of the pristine couch when they felt a violent jerk moving them about. 

"Whoa!" Junkrat yelled, falling off the couch and into the floor. Roadhog braced himself, the container being jerked violently as it was lifted. 

"We're being loaded into the ship," Roadhog called out, muscles stiff holding into the furniture and wall so he wouldn't slam against the container like Junkrat. The young Junker was holding unto the floor, heart beating against his chest. It was worse than an earthquake, and it seemed to last far longer. He gripped at the floor harshly, jaw clenching until it eventually ended, container seemingly being placed on the deck of the ship. 

Junkrat took a breath, sighing in relief when he was sure the jerking had ended. Roadhog huffed, sitting down on the floor against a huge wooden dresser, sitting across Junkrat who was using the sofa to prop himself up. "No goin' back no, huh?" He giggled as Roadhog nodded. 

"So how 'bout we pass tha' time, huh?" Junkrat scooted near Roadhog, grinning silly as he got on the man's lap. "We got plenty of time huh? What ya say if we make it enjoyable?" Junkrat whispered softly as his thin fingers ran on top of Roadhog's chest. 

Roadhog promptly pushed him off his lap. 

"Not in tha' mood, huh? I get it!" He patted at Roadhog's arm while still on the floor. "Maybe later, then!" 

Roadhog just grunted and ignored Junkrat, going back to checking if his bike was in a good state. Junkrat crossed his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling of the container. 

Damn, it was going to be a _long_ ride. 

 

\--- 

 

Junkrat didn't know how much time had passed since they were loaded into the ship- he wasn't good at keeping track of those kind of things at all. Roadhog was, though, and had told him earlier that day that it had been about a three days since they set sail, ship making its way through the ocean.   
It must have been at night when he heard the explosion. He figured this because he was asleep on one of the fancy beds. He shot up, standing straight beside the bed. His eyes were wide open, stance defensive as he paid atention to any other sound. 

Roadhog had gotten up as fast as he could as well, bed creaking underneath his weight as the huge man grabbed at his weapons. Before Roadhog could ask the obvious, Junkrat muttered out without even looking back at him. "It aint one of mines, blast was outside." 

"Did you-" 

"No, ya said to be quiet- I didn't place any of me bombs or mines." 

Roadhog huffed dangerously, staring at the door of the container. Without thinking Junkrat scrambled to grab at his weapons, frag launcher in hand and riptire on his back as Roadhog did the same. Junkrat could hear shouting from the outside, noise approaching as they got ready to attack.   
There was no way the attackers knew they were there- they would have attacked them before that, Junkrat reasoned. They probably were just trying to find anything of value on the containers, and oh boy were they going to find something of value alright. Junkrat licked at his front teeth in anticipation, grip tightening. 

Roadhog groaned as they heard banging on the door of the container, careful. Waiting. The giant threw his hook just in time of the opening of the door, getting caught on the neck of the poor bastard who opened the container. Roadhog dragged him close, the man gasping in shocked surprise and unable to react even when Roadhog had placed his scrap gun against his face and pulled the trigger. The white pristine furniture was smeared by blood and brain matter, completely ruining it. 

The other men standing outside readied their guns but Junkrat was in the process of taking care of that, bombs bouncing up and down the container and into it's opening. They had no time to react, blowing up to pieces before they could aim their guns. 

They were too constricted by the furniture- they needed to get out. Junkrat practically climbed the furniture with Roadhog following behind, the man choosing to throw the sofas and chairs tot he side to make his way out. Junkrat had been right before- it was dark out, the salty smell of the ocean surrounding them hit his nostrils. They were surrounded by more containers, some of them having been opened and looted already. Junkrat hissed, waving his weapon around as Roadhog made his way next to him. 

"They're Junkers," Roadhog said as he pointed to the limbless corpses on the floor. They weren't very recognizable, but they did look like Junkers to Junkrat. 

Great, just what they needed. Junkers raiding the ship they chose to get out of the damn country. He wondered if they had the same idea as them both, but then realized he didn't really give a shit. 

"They got in the wrong ship, then." Junkrat laughed as more steps frantically started to approach them. "Ya ready?" 

"Always," Roadhog laughed out. 

The Junkers reached them, guns already brandished. Roadhog was already prepared, having shoved one of the huge beds out of the container and flipping it over in front of Junkrat and himself. It wouldn't last too long, but Junkrat was already shooting his grenades up in the air. They made an arc on the sky, landing on what Junkrat hoped were the feet. He saw some limbs flying up in the sky after the bombs had gone off, and Junkrat couldn’t help but laugh. 

"Jackpot!" He yelled out as the bed began to give out. Roadhog pushed it off the way, shooting with his scrap gun at the other bastards that were alive. He finished them off, and Junkrat patted Roadhog's arm in a short congratulation. "Come on come on come on!" 

The many containers obscured the view making it impossible to know how many Junkers were in the ship. Didn't matter, Junkrat was going to blow them up all the same. It bothered him enough to not know where to go. He snarled, opting to climb the stack of containers to make it to the top. Roadhog followed suit, taking him longer due to his sheer weight.   
Once reaching the top Junkrat saw he wasn't the only one with that idea. There were many Junkers on the op of the containers as well, all of them brandishing guns and machetes. The Junkers noticed Junkrat, pointing the guns to his face as Junkrat started shooting his grenades while laughing maniacally under the moon light. 

Roadhog soon joined in as soon as he got to the top, using his hook to grab at one of the Junkers and throwing him to the sea without effort. Junkrat laughed, joy short lived when he saw more and more Junkers getting to the top.   
Junkrat surged forward, shooting more bombs at their feet. Their bodies launched up, some slamming against the containers broken and others slamming against the sea and sinking. He hollered, until he saw even more Junkers crawling to the top. 

"Kill them all!" Roadhog roared, laughing deeply as he shot at the attackers, hook piercing through their torsos and shoving them back to the live ones. Junkrat took care of the ones at his side, using his grenades to blow them to the sea. It was pretty fun, all and all. 

"It's like we never left Australia, eh Hog?!" He hollered, and Roadhog just laughed- God, he loved the way he laughed. So deep, and rumbling- it made his insides vibrate. He was so focused by it, Junkrat didn't notice the Junker swinging a chain around. He used it as a whip, hitting Junkrat on his mechanical arm. The orange paint chipped slightly, and it made Junkrat hiss. 

"Careful with tha' merchandise, cunt!" He yelled out. More Junkers gathered close to the one with the chain, ready to gang up on him. Junkrat was getting _really_ annoyed at this point, sea sickness not helping. He threw a mine underneath their feet, detonating it almost instantly. 

In the fraction of second it took him to throw and detonate the mine, the Junker with the chain used it as a whip once again, the chain looping on Junkrat's flesh leg as he detonated the mine. 

 

Oh. 

 

He suddenly was in the air, chain dragging him up in an arc. At one point Junkrat must have let go of his frag launcher because it wasn't in his hands anymore. It all happened too fast, chain still looped aroun his leg constricting, dragging him like a dead puppet. He saw in slow motion how the Junker with the chain slammed against the sea, air whistling on his ears as the surface of the water just approached faster and faster. Junkrat clawed at the air in an attempt to hold on unto _anything_ as he slammed against the cold sea. 

 

There are no seas in the Outback. This is a fact. 

There was no reason for Junkrat to learn how to swim, specially with the risk of the water being irradiated. It just wasn't logical, for him to know how to swim.   
Junkrat didn't even know it was a _thing_ , to swim. He just never thought about it. There are no seas in the Outback, after all. 

His body hurt from slamming hard against the water surface, knocking the air out of his body. It made him lose consciousness for a couple of seconds, the moment he opened his eyes they stung due to the salt water.   
His mind panicked- he couldn't feel the chain anymore around his leg but he didn't know what to do- his eyes stung in pain as he clawed around in the darkness. It was too dark- fuck it was too fucking _dark_ and he didn't know what to do, Junkrat trashed like a wild animal in the water, nothing but darkness for miles. 

Junkrat tried to move, to get away, to do _anything_ but his prosthetics were dragging him down, his peg leg bringing him to the bottom of the vast sea. Junkrat attempted to claw at it to get it free to get it lose to breathe to escape but it would just drag him down and away and he couldn’t breathe were was he where was up and down _he can't breathe_ oh God. 

For some reason he tried anyways, he tried to breathe in so he opened his mouth and water came in, it burned his lungs and it burned his stomach and his eyes stung more and more because he was sinking like a rock all that metal in him made him sink until his lungs were full of water and everything was dark because he was sinking and Oh, Oh, Oh he was going to die? 

He coughed water because he was all water now all water as he closed his eyes knowing that he was going to die. 

 

Junkrat had been dragged into the sea. Roadhog crushed the head of the Junker with his fist, crunching underneath his palm with a sickening sound. Junkrat had been dragged into the sea. Roadhog ran towards the edge of the boat. Junkrat had been dragged into the sea. At one point Roadhog let his scrap gun fall off his grip. 

_Junkrat had been dragged into the sea._

Roadhog didn't care about the other Junkers anymore, his mind buzzing as he jumped off the ship. It was his first instinct, his first reaction to witnessing Junkrat's slender figure being dragged down into the water. He didn't regret his decision even as he plummeted towards the ocean.   
He dove into the water gracefully attempting to remember how he used to decades ago. He recalled he used to be good at diving when he was younger. His pig mask started to leak water, but Roadhog knew to hold his breath. Everything was engulfed with darkness, moonlight illuminating very few spots of the ocean. Roadhog felt the urgency to find Junkrat in his chest, a glint of orange catching his attention. 

He swam towards the tacky paint as fast as he could, the kid sinking morbidly fast. Roadhog felt the sting on his eyes due to the salt as he approached the sinking Junkrat. 

Junkrat had gone limp, metallic limbs dragging him down without effort, his mouth opened with air bubbles coming out of it while his flesh limbs pointed up, his hair sticking to his freckled face.   
Roadhog felt his guts gnaw as he placed a hand around Junkrat's waist and stopping him from sinking further. Roadhog swam as fast as he could towards the surface, mask now full of water. It felt like an eternity before he broke the surface of the sea, water leaking out of the filters of his mask. He used his free hand to lift the mask a little, all the water pouring out. 

He put it back into place in one swift movement, raising Junkrat's head to the surface. The young man didn't stir, head lolling back as water poured out of his mouth. Roadhog felt his eyes burn, but he assumed it was due to the water. He realized how easy it was for him to float- all that body fat, probably. He didn't care of it, looking frantically for the ship.   
The cargo ship wasn't too far away, but Roadhog wished it was closer. He swam as fast as he could towards it making sure Junkrat's head was above the water at all time, face pressed against Roadhog's neck while his mouth still poured water. Luckily the ship was slow enough for Roadhog to catch up. In one swift movement, he grabbed the hook off his side, throwing it at the edge of the ship. The hook caught up with it, and Roadhog hoped it was strong enough to hold his weight. 

Good thing it was, as Roadhog used it as a rope to climb on board once again, Junkrat's limp body hanging from his side dripping wet. 

"Oi, weren't those Junkrat and Roadhog?" He heard one of the voices yell from the ship as Roadhog was making his way up. Climbing with one hand was hard specially since the hcain was wet, but he needed to be strong and fast. 

"I think so- no one ain't that big." Another voice. "How many did they kill?" 

"Fuck, almost everyone!" The first voice. "Only the five of us remain." 

"Ah, guess that means all this shit is for us!" The second voice laughed loudly. "Let's round 'em up." 

Roadhog huffed, finally reaching the top, big meaty hand gripping at the edge. In one swift movement he jumped the ledge, landing on the deck of the boat. The five survivors of the attack were staring at him, eyes wide in horror. One of them was holding Roadhog's scrap gun- that was the first one Roadhog hooked. The hook went through the Junker's skull from behind, the point popping at the mouth of the man. He dragged him close, blood splattering as the corpse reached his hands. 

Roadhog took the scrap gun off the man's hands, still holding it strong even though he was dead. The other five junkers raised their guns but Roadhog was faster- he threw the body of the Junker at them, running forward and pointing the gun blank into the skull of another one of them. He shot at him, not waiting to see all the blood and skull shards spray into the air as he turned to the third one. Roadhog used his gun to slam at his face, skull caving under the force of the hit, blood pouring out of the Junker's features like a fountain. 

The fourth attempted to run, but Roadhog dropped his gun once more to hook him, this time the hook piercing his stomach. Roadhog attempted to pull at him but it tore the man in half, guts spilling into the deck and staining it with red. Roadhog would have laughed, but he was not in the mood. 

The fifth just stared at him, hands raised up in an attempt of surrender. Idiot. Roadhog approached him, hand wrapping around his neck and lifting him up. 

"Can you swim?" Roadhog asked, staring up at the man who trashed and kicked in terror. 

"N-no-" 

Roadhog threw him overboard. 

 

Roadhog breathing calmed down as he realized he had been holding unto Junkrat the entire time. Roadhog placed Junkrat on the floor, the kid's head lolling lifeless. How much time had it passed since he fell into the water? Roadhog had been too busy killing the Junkers he forgot. What an idiot. It was his job. It was his duty. It was and he forgot. What an Idiot.   
Water kept pouring out of Junkrat's mouth and nose, unresponsive. Roadhog tore his mask away, starting compression on Junkrat's chest. He was careful- he was far stronger and heavier than the younger Junker, he could easily crush his internal organs if he wasn't careful.   
Roadhog had never performed CPR before, but he had the memory of attending to a first aid class decades ago. He guessed it was like riding a bicycle, or like swimming. He kept the rhythm of the compressions, stopping and leaning down to blow air at Junkrat's mouth. Normally their kisses were desperate and loving- this was- this was- shit, he still wasn't breathing. 

Roadhog kept on the motion, pushing at his chest and blowing the air into his mouth, again. One more time. Again. 

Again. 

How long since he fell? 

Again. 

How much water did he breathe? 

One more time. 

He wasn't moving. 

Again. 

More water spilled from Jamison's mouth. Roadhog never really appreciated all the freckles on Junkrat's body- he was normally so full of dirt and soot he didn't realize. He was a weak man, he wanted to kiss every single one of those freckles. 

Again. 

 

Roadhog roared into the wind, hand forming a fist and slamming it against Jamison's chest. He felt huge guilt immediately, which vanished the moment Jamison body jerked and puked a great amount of water. Roadhog held him in place, letting him puke all the water out into the deck. Junkrat trashed around, clawing at Roadhog attempting to get close to him. Roadhog let him, holding the man close as he continued to puke. 

"Jamie," Roadhog called soothingly as the man coughed harsh, body jerking forward as his body spasmed. "Jamie, it's okay." 

"Fuck, I-" Junkrat coughed once again, gasping for air harshly. He hissed in pain, holding unto Roadhog as he shivered. 

"Sh-shit, I-" He wrapped around Roadhog's huge arm, wet face pressing against Roadhog's wet flesh. "Fuck, God- Fuck-" 

"S' Okay," he whispered, noticing that Jamison started so silently sob. "You're Okay." 

"Fuck- fuck the ocean, fuck this ship- Mako, fuck, I-" 

"Shhhh," Roadhog comforted him, holding the slender shivering body close, water dripping into a puddle underneath them. "It's okay." 

 

\--- 

 

It had taken them a month to reach the destination. Roadhog had gone to investigate the cabin to realize that it was all on autopilot- no wonder that the boat kept on going despite the carnage. Both of them had gone back to one of the containers, and Junkrat pretty much refused to get out of it. He didn't even want to stare at the water, confined to one of the now dirty beds pretty much most of the entire trip.   
He would wake up in the middle of the night, trashing and screaming. Roadhog would hold unto him, letting him cry against him as he gasped for air, rubbing his hair gently until he fell back asleep. It fucking sucked, but he was glad Roadhog was with him to reassure him. 

Getting off the ship had been a nightmare for Junkrat. They snatched one of the emergency boats, sturdy enough to hold the two of them, including Roadhog's bike. Junkrat was glued into the floor of the boat, hissing and twitching as the sea rocked them. Roadhog had been understanding, placing a huge hand on his thigh for comfort, rubbing at his hair and chest to calm the Junker down. It helped a bit, but Junkrat still felt that salty burn in his throat.   
It took them several hours to reach land, far from the ship and from where it was supposed to arrive. The moment they arrived on land Junkrat practically jumped off the ship, crawling to the ground and laying there, feeling the dirt on his skin with a sigh of relief. Roadhog snorted, dragging his bike down and getting it ready to start riding. 

"Finally," Junkrat yelled as he practically rubbed his face against the blessed grass. "Fuckin' finally!" 

He breathed in the smell of dirt, getting up and placing himself int he sidecar of the boat. Roadhog made it roar to life, the sound of the engine being a bless on Junkrat's ears. They made their way away from the coast, wind feeling so good and yet so different from the Outback's wind. Cooler, fresh. Non Radioactive. 

"Fuck," He whispered, leaning his head against the sidecar. "I ain't wanna see the ocean ever again!" 

Roadhog snorted, hitting the gas on his bike, making it surge forward. 

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)
> 
> Hit me up if you ever want to talk about anything!!


End file.
